Cloud Nine
by Tankar
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have been best friends for years. But for Kurama, that just isn't enough! Can this Youko woo our feisty little fire demon? YAOI CH. 6 UP!
1. Deja Vu, anyone?

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else. I have these cute dolls (Yes, I call them dolls) of Kurama and Hiei, sitting on my stereo prop, glaring holes into my back, making me turn around every so often to make sure they haven't come to life to kill me for reading and drawing about their 'relationship.' But other than that, I own nothing.

A/N: Basically, it's a buncha' KxH fluff that wouldn't ever happen. I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character in the sense of trying not to make Hiei too mean and Kurama too smart. But what am I saying, its better than making them mushy like others do, haha ; (What am I saying, that's what I FALL for --;) Ok, the timeline is right after the tournament, Kurama's just finishing up school, he's about half a year from getting a job in his step dad's business. Hiei's working for Mukuro on the borders.

6:00AM

Minamino Residence

Monday

**Déjà vu, Anyone?**

Kurama's POV

The first thing I know, I'm mumbling some sort of incoherent babble about an alarm clock and this insidious light. I slowly and cautiously open my eyes only to shut them again against the invading rays.

"Shuichi! Get up! Honestly, I don't see how you can still be asleep with that buzzing."

Mother? I wipe my eyes with my pajama sleeve and slowly but surely get into the upright position. Opening my eyes with more confidence now, I reach over and turn my alarm off. Shifting my gaze, I see her standing by my bedside in the 'motherly position.' You know; hands on the hips, standing straight, head tipped down to glower at me, and the arch of one brow followed by a slight frown. Honestly, 'Kasaan. Do you think that I will fall for that?

"Sorry, mother. I hit the books hard last night."

Yeah, well, I did.

She sighed, rubbing her temples lightly. Not out of anger or frustration it seems, but rather out of… pity for me? She obviously realizes I 'push myself too much.'

"Its ok, Shuichi, honey. But really, you should learn to stop pushing yourself too much."

Déjà vu, anyone?

"Get up now, you'll be late if you don't hurry. I made a light breakfast today. Toast. You should be able to eat it on the way. Just not too fast; running or eating. You know how those cramps can just pop out of nowhere!" she smiled, laughing heartily.

I smile back; she's really sunny today isn't she? Or is the glow emanating from the light behind her? Saa, either way, shouldn't I be getting up? I crawl out of bed as she makes her way to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to me.

"Oh, yes, Shuichi dear, I saw the strangest thing this morning. It was a really pretty necklace on your desk. Well, the necklace wasn't really pretty but the gem. Oh, it was such a pretty blue! Are you planning on wooing a girl?" she teased lightly, "I looked at it for a while, but then I tucked it into your desk drawer. And you know what? I was going to show it to you while I asked, but when I opened it… It wasn't there anymore!"

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I tried to resist, but, as they say, resistance is futile and I grinned a knowing one. So, Hiei had left it after all?

Flashback (A/N: I hate doing that… ;)

Kurama's POV still

Hiei leaned back against the windowpane as I finished my question. Shifting slightly, he looked at me.

"If you really want to know, you may look."

I walked to him slowly, kneeling to the ground when I reached him. I looked up at him. I admit, it was awkward, looking UP at him. He nodded once. I reached over and pulled off his scarf and cloak. He was wearing his dark blue top again, as always. I leaned over and lightly brushed my fingertips on his hiruseki (SP?). It was beautiful. I always wanted to look at it, but Hiei never let anyone even see since he got it back. I was quite proud myself when he wanted to TALK to me about it. But now, seeing and feeling it, I was very happy. Not because I was touching a highly valuable gem. But because of the loads of trust Hiei so freely gave me. He trusted me enough to not take advantage of his only keepsake.

But lets not get too carried away here. Sure I was touching a gem. But guess what? That gem hung around his neck. His shirt gave way to a generous amount of flesh around that area. And, well, one thing led to another and I soon found myself pressing more forcefully against the gem to brush his chest. Not enough for him to be pushed of course.

He raised a quizzical brow at me as I merely stared.

"Fox?"

Uh-oh. Caught.

"Kurama, you're bleeding"

What?

"What?"

"Your nose… you're bleeding."

I felt my cheeks flush. Reaching up to my upper lip, I felt something wet. Bringing my hand down, I feared it to be true.

Hentai!

I cursed to myself as I ran to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I shuffled myself to the sink and ran the cold water.

Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Get A HOLD of yourself, Youko Kurama! One little touch and I'm thinking the most ludicrous thoughts. Saa, but it WAS nice… Mm, he was so soft.

Wonder how he tastes…

AUGH! That's not helping this bleed at all! I shake my head, as if that will help my thoughts straighten out. Suddenly, the door opens, slightly ajar. Glancing up at the mirror, I see the one of my thought's reflection. He's peering up at me quizzically.

"The hells the matter with you, Kurama?"

Though rather rude, blunt, and downright insensitive! I could hear the hidden curiosity in his question.

Sighing and turning off the tap, I wound some toilet paper on my hand, and serving as a tissue, I hold it up to my nose and pinch lightly.

"It was just a nosebleed, Hiei. Humans get it all the time. Youkai too, but really only during battle."

"Then why did you get one?"

Uh…

"You're a demon, too, Kurama. Don't forget it."

"Aa, but still, I'm in a human body, Hiei. Don't forget THAT."

He simply snorted an 'hn', frowned, and turned, walking away from the bathroom door as I stared back at him. Once I felt him far enough, I let out a sigh.

Now THAT was close.

I stayed in the bathroom a little while longer until my nosebleed died, I hastily flushed the blood-ridden paper and made my way into my bedroom. Glancing to the window, I saw Hiei looking outside. He seemed to be pondering something.

"Hiei?" I called out softly. Obviously not soft enough seeing as how he jumped slightly. Chuckling lightly, I walked over to my bed and sat down. Resting my elbow on my knee, and head on my hand, I looked at him, waiting for a response.

"I need you to do something for me."

He looked somewhat reluctant, but gave out a soft sigh.

"I'm going to Genkai's to look after Yukina… As a precaution. Seeing as I'm on a 'forced break' from Mukuro, I don't trust the men looking over the border. Youkai could stroll into the ningenkai at anytime."

He gave me a glance to confirm I was still paying attention before breathing and starting again.

"I need you to watch over my hiruseki."

Hiru-wha?

"Kurama?"

"Uh…" was my ever so intelligent response.

"Kurama?" he called out again.

Shaking my head, I focused on his face once again. Surprisingly, I spoke, "Why?"

He growled at me and I regretted my question immediately. If theres anything I've learned over the years with the stubborn half koorime, its that he doesn't like being questioned. But honestly, why leave the gem? With me?

"Because…," he started, sounding a tad weary. "I'm going to be staying the rest of the night there, and I don't want to be caught in my sleep without my cloak, Hiruseki and all openly exposed. By Yukina OR a demon."

"Aa…" So… that was the reason? I thought about it for a second. In a way, it made sense. But something was right…

I was pulled out of my deep thought when something hard hit my head. Falling over slightly, but using my arm as a prop, I looked at the projectile. A pebble. Then at the attacker. A scowling, irate, fire demon, now fully dressed and standing.

"If you're not up to such a simple task, don't bother talking."

He turned towards the window. I started to panic. I didn't want him to think less of me because I wouldn't watch over his tear gem! It was such a small task, how could I refuse?

Of course I'll do it, love. Anything for you.

"I'll do it, Hiei."

He turned back around and tossed me the gem.

"But keep in mind, fox. If anything happens to it, not only will you regret it, you'll regret having anything to do with me."

With that as a heart-felt goodbye, he jumped out the window to do… Hiei things. I held onto the gem, remembering when I touched it earlier. When I touched HIM earlier. His soft skin, it was so warm and….

End flashback

"Shuichi, dear, you're bleeding."

Déjà vu, anyone?

END CHAPTER 1 ;

(A/N: I was torn between following the manga or following the series; in the manga, Yukina stays with Kuwabara. But in the series, she's at the temple ; But seeing as how Hiei wouldn't sleep in Kuwa's house, I decided: I GUESS the anime wasn't so bad ; Saa, I haven't really had the time to go over it thoroughly, but my sister has helped a great deal in fixing the mistakes in this. I never thought I'd be saying this, but reviews are greatly appreciated ; Lets me know I'm not talking to myself, haha ;;;)


	2. Hunger

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else.

A/N: For the sake of the story, Kurama's step dad works in real estate. Minor shout out to my first 2 reviewers:

LoversPastForgotten- Thank you very much! I'm updating today, I hope. I'll try my best to follow it through!

Mirza- I hope it's a good fic too, I'm going to try and make Kurama a tad smarter than I have been though, hehe. Gotta keep them in character, ya know! Thank you very much, as well!

I'm also very very sorry because I had to take down the first chapter, and then put it back up again with minor changes. I sure hope I didn't upset anyone too much! I bruise easily!

11:31 (Lunch Time)

Meiou High School

Monday

Hunger 

Kurama's POV

Saa, I hate lunchtime. It's so boring. Its times like these I wish something would pop out and try to kill me. Not that I'd want to die, mind you. Nibbling on a sandwich can only be so fun.

But I know now, this is my punishment for my past crimes. I'm a human now. So, I do human… things. 

I snorted at this thought. Human things… Hmph!

Unless 'human things' revolve around ravishing a sexy fire demon, I don't think I want anything to do with humans.

I could feel my cheeks flush as I thought about doing you know what to you know whom. I can't believe this. Years of thievery, mutilation, and bed hopping, and I'm swooning over a 4' something half breed with a bad attitude.

I bet he hasn't even… NO! I need to stop thinking like this! Well, atleast, during school. Concentrate on something, Kurama….

I turned my attention back to my sandwich. If theres one thing in the human world that tastes good, it's a white toast sandwich with Swiss cheese and smoked honey turkey. (A/N: …) Taking a few bites of the delicacy, I stray my thoughts back to school. In about 4 months I'm going to help my stepfather in his business. I just started taking classes about business and economy in school. It's most definitely not my forte. I'm an expert in breaking into houses, not selling them.

"Hey, Shuichi!"

Crap… The voice that'd makes S-Class demons cringe…

"Shuichi! I'm TALKING to you!"

And here I wish you weren't.

Slamming one fist down on my table, with her lunch in the other hand, was the girl of everyone's nightmares.

"Good morning, Mina, I'm sorry. I don't feel too well today, so if you don't mind…"

"But Shuichi you looked just fine to me a second ago. Why are you avoiding me?"

I glanced around. Just as I suspected, everyone's staring at me. I can see the pity in their eyes. But why don't they help! C'mon, I'm Youko Kurama! Surely getting rid of millions of youkai with the flick of the wrist could get rid of one little, heart strung high school girl… right?

"I'm not avoiding you, Mina. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

It worked, she seems satisfied. But… I'm not! She's sitting down! I wish Hiei were here…

"In that case, lets have lunch today! Do you want some of mine?"

Of course not, you evil little girl.

"No, thank you."

Running a hand through my crimson hair, I gave out an inaudible sigh. Mina was talking about something like Band class or the likes. I really didn't and don't care. Of course, its not that I don't like school or my human life. Not at all. I love my mother and stepfamily. I actually learn things in school, as well. Well, except for in botany class, of course. All in all human life isn't so bad. It just lacks that one little something…

I blinked, just now noticing the hand being wove in front of my face. Shaking my head, and glancing around it, was an obviously upset Mina.

"Shuichi, I don't know what to do with you! If you keep spacing out like that when I'M talking to you, what can you possibly do during class?"

Pay attention?

"My pardons, Mina. I've just got a lot of things on my mind. What with finishing school and my fathers business, one has many important things to keep in mind."

Like Hiei, for instance.

She accepted my answer and nodded without a word, continuing to eat her lunch as well. As for myself, I finished off my sandwich and gave attention to the large windows of the cafeteria. It was beautiful outside today, I figured it a good idea to spend the rest of the lunch period out there.

That is… until something caught my eye.

A man, about 20 or so it looked, was ushering a rather unwilling young woman into one of the alleys nearby the school. I mean, come on, this is Tokyo.

Rising in my seat, and stuffing the remains of my zip lock bag into my brown lunch bag, I excused myself.

"Sorry, Mina. I'm afraid I just remembered something I had to do outside."

"Well, wait a second and I'll go too-"

"No, no that won't be necessary!" I laughed nervously, shaking my hands as a gesture that I'd rather her not follow. With no more than a curt nod, I left her with the puzzled look on her face at the table and made my way outside.

I avoided everyone to the best of my ability, it wouldn't be good to have someone spot me sneaking off school grounds. Imagine what they'd say, and if my mother found out… The thought alone made me shudder.

Slipping to the side of the schoolyard and climbing over the fence, I landed on the ground outside of an nearby apartment building. I decided the best way to get to the alley the man slipped into would be by the rooftops, seeing as it was 3 lanes over.

I climbed swiftly up the fire escape ladder on the edge of the apartments. Quickly making my way over, I leaned towards the edge to get a good look at the people in the dark, dead-end alleyway. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Stop moving, dammit!" the man yelled. He was about 6'3", with a sort of crew cut hairstyle. He was by no means a small man, and I could tell how the young lady was brought in. That, however, wasn't why I was so surprised.

The young lady, was Yukina.

Her chi was flaring, emitting waves of cold air. He didn't seem to mind, or notice, however. Although a tad inappropriate, I couldn't help but wonder. What happened to Hiei? He DID spend the night with her, didn't he?

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. I needed to help her. Hiei wouldn't forgive me if I didn't stop the man from having his way with her. But of course, I wouldn't forgive myself, either. I leapt down gingerly, landing in a semi-crouching pose. Thankfully unheard, I got up slowly and turned on my heel. Ready to fight if need be, only to see the man being shoved rather violently into the closest dumpster.

"Hiei-san!" the ice maiden cried.

Focusing more on the attacker of the attacker, I noted the black clad figure, and, sure enough, it was Hiei. He made his way to her, and looked about.

"Are you injured?" he asked, making sure to keep down his concern. She seemed to pick up on it though, and, although barely noticeable in the shadows, smiled warmly.

"No, Hiei-san. I'm fine. Thank you very much for helping me. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of myself…" she really did seem upset. Blaming herself as always…

"Rash as usual, aren't you, Hiei?" I said, walking towards them coolly.

The both looked up at me. When they're close together like that, their relationship is practically lit around them on neon signs. Two pairs of crimson orbs looked up at me as I came to stop in front of them. Looking towards Yukina first, I nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yukina-chan. I saw you from my school window and was going to help, but ah…" pausing to turn my head to Hiei, who was looking at me with his expression as defiant as ever, I added, "I see that your guardian has come through, once again, ne Hiei?"

Sugoi! Is it just me, or did he just blush? I couldn't really tell since he immediately cocked his head to the side and snorted a 'hn' to me. He looks so cute when hes embarrassed.

"You must be losing your touch, Kurama, if you couldn't get here any quicker."

"I should be saying the same to you, Hiei, for the same reason. As well as not being able to detect me when I landed." I replied. Teasing the small figure before me was just one of those things I couldn't resist.

He let out a low growl in response and we both turned when we heard a light chuckle.

"Thank you very much, Hiei-san. Kurama-san."

The object of the melodic laughter bowed to us both as she said our names, and, standing straight once again, looked at us.

"I'd be very honored if you would escort me to the store, then back to the temple, Hiei-san. I love the ningenkai, but honestly, some people…" she trailed off looking rather thoughtful.

"Hn"

With that, and a quick good-bye, they both started to walk out of the alley. Really, they both stuck out like a sore thumb. A short man with a black cloak and a frail-looking young lady in a blue Kimono. Not exactly the highlight of Tokyo's latest fashion. (A/N: queer eye for the straight guy?)

The thought made me smile, but I then remembered what I was going to say.

"Ah, Hiei! Wait a second!" I yelled, running to catch up with them.

Smooth, Kurama.

"What is it, now?" the darker of the two demanded, turning slightly to look over his shoulder and peer up at me. Yukina followed suit, only more politely, of course.

I smiled down at the twins and looked more towards the object of my affections.

"Would you mind waiting for me after school? I'd like for you to come to my house for dinner tonight." I boldly requested. Keeping tab on my manners, I cocked my head towards Yukina. "Of course, you're invited, too, Yukina-chan. I'd more than love to have you as a guest."

Before she could reply, Hiei read her mind.

"I'll go, then."

"Yes, I'd be honored to join you at your house, Kurama-san." She bowed lightly.

This is too good! Perfect! Though, it'll be hard to get Hiei alone with Yukina, my mother, stepfather, and Shuichi-kun around... I can manage.

I let the grin that was tugging on my lips rise as I looked upon the pair in front of me.

"Great! School ends at 3:30, I should be at the gates by 3:35. I don't have biology club on Mondays, so we can go from there. Would you like to meet me after school as well, Yukina-chan? Or we could pick you up from the temple."

"I can wait for you with Hiei-san. I'd like to walk with him more. He's such a gentleman, ne?"

This time, it was undeniable. Hiei was blushing!

"You shouldn't waste your words on me, Yukina." He mumbled. Adding something that sounded a lot like, 'I'm not worth it' on the end. Honestly, Hiei! For someone with such a seemingly high ego, you sure put yourself down a lot…

"Nonsense, Hiei-san. You're very noble… I would like for you to accompany for the rest of the day until our meet with Kurama-san." She requested happily. Before he could protest, she added, "By my side, that is. Not in the shadows or trees like you usually do, please. Onegai?"

With that, Hiei broke. Burning a scarlet that could rival my hair, he turned around and started to walk away.

"If you wish."

"Wai, arigatou, Hiei-san! Gomen, Kurama-san! See you later, ne?" she shouted giddily over her shoulder as she scurried to catch up with Hiei. I smiled at the heartwarming scene.

I wonder if she knows hes her brother?

My grin turned to a smile as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked towards the ladder to go head to school. I'd no doubt be late for class. But it was well worth it. After all, I just got Hiei and Yukina to join me for dinner. Though, I don't think I'll be eating much of my food tonight. Seeing as it's something else I hunger…

ECCHI!

I scolded myself as, for the second time today, I hastily clogged my nosebleed. With the aid of a handkerchief I keep handy in my uniform pocket, I made my way back to school just in time to conjure and excuse for being late.

(A/N: I'm sorry! This wasn't nearly as funny as it's supposed to be. But don't worry. Stories always get funny when you put an sukebe fox, irate Jaganshi, oblivious koorime, and the ever-so-persistent Shiori all into the same dinner table. And with Hatanaka-san and Shuichi-kun at the table as curious onlookers, who knows what can happen? I can already see the conversation being formulated in my brain… Fufufufu…)


	3. What's a 'pimp?

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else. If I did, there'd be a side story where Kurama's a whore and Hiei's a regular to his strip club. Yes. I went there.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 3! I'm moving the dinner scene to chapter 4. I'm making the story based on Kurama, but there will be changing of POVs throughout the story between Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama. I like Yukina too much to leave her out. This one is right after the ally scene. Hiei and Yukina are going to have some good grisly gang fun. (boo) A little angsty at the beginning, but we all know who makes a party a party, right?

Reviewer Shout outs (sorry for any misspelling of the names!):

Kikira-San: Thank you! YES! I love perverted Kuramas! And don't worry about the little faces, if they would show, there would be a bunch of the same things all over this story. I have a terrible habit with those, hehe.

Silverwolf aka Vash: Lol, your review popped up on my little MSN e-mail alert while I was writing shout outs. Neat-ness! and to answer your question, the next one is coming out NOW.

Shiorifoxiesmom: Kususu, we all know Shiori. (well, ok, not really; she wasn't exactly the biggest character) But I'm sure we can all deduce what she's going to think when she sees Kurama come home with Hiei and Yukina decked out in new threads. Don't you guys worry one bit, the dinner scene will be topped to perfection. evil grin

12:13 PM

Outside the Dark Alley

Monday

**What's a 'pimp'?**

Yukina's POV

I'm so glad Hiei-san decided to go with me. He really should go outside in the human world more often. I know hes not afraid, but he acts like it. I'm sure Hiei-san could easily defend himself.

"Oni-"

Oops.

"What?"

"N-nothing, Hiei san. Just thought I saw a demon, hehe. Oni, you know?" I laughed nervously and walked a little faster. He kept my pace and we walked side by side. I let out a relieved sigh. That was a little close. I want so bad to call him onii-san. Until he's ready, however, I will put up with my façade and 'search for my brother.' Right now, I just want to be with him.

"Hiei-san?" I asked politely.

"What?"

He sounds a little cold, but I know hes much nicer to me than everyone else.

"Did you ever wish you had a brother or a sister?"

He doesn't seem fazed at all. Not even a stagger… He's better than I thought. I will not pry, though. I respect his choice, though a rather foolish one. It's a noble one nonetheless. He's only thinking for my well-being. He does, however, sigh lightly and glance at me for a short second before responding.

"No, I do not. Because if I did, I would not deserve them."

I bit my lip a little from the comment. Just as I was about to ask him another question, I was startled slightly at a random outburst to our left…

"YUKINA SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I tripped over myself, but was caught by none other than Hiei-san.

"A-arigatou, Hiei-san…" I stammered, still trying to recover.

He didn't look at me, but glared, rather, at the one who caused it all. Kazuma-san was running towards us with a grinning Yusuke hot on his trail. I smiled warmly towards them as I stood up.

Straightening the invisible wrinkles on my kimono, I greeted them while waving slightly, "Good afternoon Kazuma-san. Yusuke-san."

My hands were grabbed abruptly and I looked up to see Kazuma smiling at me widely. I smiled back, though a little uneasily at first, as he started to talk about things I didn't understand again. Oh Kazuma, you're so funny.

"Yukina, my love! Every time my heart beats, our love grows stronger!"

"And every time that so called 'love' grows, the closer my hand moves to the hilt, understand, idiot?"

We all looked at Hiei-san walking towards us. Though he was only a few feet away, it seemed to take him forever as he walked the way slowly and coolly. By this time, Kazuma had stepped in front of me and was glaring down at Hiei-san. He stepped one foot forward and leaned over slightly to become more around onii-san's height.

"What did you say, shrimp!"

"You might want to use your Rei-ken to clean out those enormous ears of yours if you can't hear a sentence so clearly stated."

"NANI!"

Onii-san smirked before adding, "Or is it just that you didn't understand? I can't really sympathize with what you must be going through, seeing as I have all of my brain."

I couldn't help but giggle lightly as Kazuma started to take swings at my brother. Onii-san is so much faster than Kazuma. I don't like violence in the least, but I know their quarreling and aggressive banter is just their way of showing friendship. Yusuke patted my shoulder lightly as he knew I wasn't one of the guys. I turned my head to smile up at him warmly.

"Hey, Yukina! What're you and shorty doing here, anyway? Kuwabara and me 'ere were just at the ramen shop for lunch. Well, he was there for lunch atleast!" the hanyou grinned at me, while pointing a thumb in the direction to the left. I peered as well as I could passed him, only to see an angry Keiko stalking out of the Yukimura's Ramen Shop doors.

"URAMESHI YUSUKE!"

I smiled nervously to comfort Yusuke when he cringed and pulled his hand off my shoulder. I suppose that stopped Kazuma and onii-san as well since they were both by my side again. Kazuma a little close than Hiei-san liked, seeing as they were glaring daggers at each other from either side of me.

"Eh heh heh…Hey, Keiko!"

"Don't you 'Hey Keiko' me! What are you doing! You know as well as I do that lunch time is busiest time of day and-"

"I'm sorry, Keiko-chan. Yusuke-san and Kazuma-san came outside to say hello." I intervened sweetly. Keiko blinked and moved slightly to see passed Yusuke- hes getting quite bigger, you know.

"Yukina! Wow! What a pleasant surprise! Please don't let these two idiots hold you up. Come inside the shop to have lunch!" she smiled warmly, putting a hand on her hip. The other pointing behind her towards the shop.

"I'd love to, Keiko-chan. As you can see, Hiei-san is here too." I moved to the side so she could see onii-san standing behind me.

"Well hey there, short, dark and handsome!" she grinned in onii-san's direction. I could tell he was startled but she was only teasing, "Well c'mon in you guys! Don't let the two stooges keep you outside. Is it just me or is it cold out here?"

Onii-san seemed to have approved of her greeting though a little upset from the rough start. He simply snorted a 'hn' and gestured an 'after you' nod to me. I stalked ahead of him, following Keiko inside.

"KEIKO! You're so mean to me! Honestly! Lighten up!"

"Yeah, Keiko! I only wanted to greet my love, Yukina!"

The two boys followed us in eagerly and we all sat on the stools closest to the register. Keiko-chan and Yusuke-san were behind the counter, though. They weren't kidding when they said it was busy here. I tried to make it easier on Hiei-san when we sat. Kazuma san was sitting on the edge, I was next, to his left, while Hiei-san was to my left, closest to the rest of the customers.

"Gomen, Kazuma-san, but can Hiei-san sit there?" I asked politely. Onii-san sent me a 'what the hell' look. I smiled sweetly at him as Kazuma stammered.

"W-wha? Why?"

"Please? Onegai? You'd still be sitting next to me, I just want Hiei-san to sit on the edge… Saa… I think he'd be more comfortable." I put on my sweetest pleading face, and he sluggishly obeyed. I'm so glad hes so nice to me. Kazuma-san is really sweet.

Hiei-san sent me a thankful glance and I merely nodded. Yusuke came back from waiting one of the tables, and, wiping some sweat from his brow with his sleeve, leaned over the counter to talk to us, "So, Yukina, Hiei. What brings you out here?"

"Actually, me and Hiei san were going to go shopping." I answered gleefully.

"NANI! YOU AND THE SHRIMP! Shopping! Why?" then, as if something dawned on him, Kazuma-san's expression turned from upset to smug. I didn't like where this was going…

"Hey! The shrimps goin' SHOPPING. I always figured you to be the sensitive type, Hiei."

This didn't bode well on Hiei-san…

"What did you say, flat face?" he snarled. Onii-san can be really scary sometimes… "Listen up, bastard, I'm only going to say this once. I'm going because Yukina wanted me to."

Kazuma blinked and stared… Then blinked again. Was something the matter with Hiei-san's statement? Although a little crude.

"Why would SHE want to go with YOU!"

Yusuke-san seemed to be enjoying this. I should stop this, ne?

"Because I like, Hiei-san. Hes very nice to me and he helped me out this morning. I was sort of abducted again this morning, but Hiei-san saved me. I wanted to spend the day shopping for clothes with him because we're going to Kurama-san's house later today for dinner."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. That was a long explanation. Everyone seemed shocked except for Keiko-chan who was smiling softly.

"That's so sweet! Why can't you be more like Hiei, huh!" Keiko yelled, smacking Yusuke on the head.

"Itai! That hurts!"

Yusuke-san stopped cringing and turned to us for a moment.

"Hey, you guys said you were going shopping, right?" I nodded, "Well, then… You know- I know a place you could get some super cool duds!" I was about to thank him until Keiko-chan intervened again. They're so cute sometimes.

"BAKA! Don't try to pull anything ecchi on Yukina-san, kisama!"

Ecchi?

"Yukina-chan, I'll be on break soon, I can help you and Hiei-san. Theres a mall not too far from here." She paused. "Wait, do you guys even have any money?"

I turned to Hiei-san for an answer but he seemed to be thinking about something else. I have a feeling he hasn't heard any of the conversation…

"Iie, Keiko-chan. I'm afraid not. I was thinking about that though- I'm sure Genkai-sempai has some we could borrow."

"Nonsense! Yusuke here and I just got paid, we'd be glad to help!" it seemed like a protest was in order, but Keiko-chan gave him a fierce glare. "Ne, Yusuke…?" When'd that vein get there?

"H-hai, Keiko-chan!"

"Oh, thank you, I'm so glad I have such nice friends." I smiled. Yusuke waved his hand dismissively.

"Meh, think nothing of it!"

All of a sudden, Kazuma-san stood up abruptly staring at his wrist.

"AII! I'm going to be late! I'm sorry, Yukina, my love. I will see you again later today if I can. Nothing; not walls, a fortress, millions of arrows, or a short-tempered shrimp could possibly keep me from you!" he yelled. I smiled at him. I swear, sometimes… You're so silly, Kazuma. I nodded my confirmation to him and he bowed to us all before sprinting out the door.

"Hn…" I looked towards my onii-san. Seems like Kazuma's declaration snapped him out of his thinking. Suddenly, Yusuke leaned quite a ways over the counter to look Hiei-san in the eye. He promptly returned the gesture by backing away, I didn't like the glint in his eyes either.

"Kususu, don't worry Hiei! We'll make sure you look pimp!"

Onii-san's face distorted into confusion and bewilderment.

"And what, pray tell, is a pimp?" he asked, arching a brow. I had a bad feeling about this.

(A/N: Fufufu, I know, it wasn't really all that funny till the end. But I absolutely promise the next chapter will be funny. I've had nothing but great reviews so far ( only 4, but what the hell, they're 4 GOOD reviews Kususu ) so I've been writing like crazy. Not that I wouldn't otherwise. I really want to know how this ends, 'cause honestly, I don't even know! I'm writing as I go, using conversations from MSN as my guideline. I reread chapters 1 and 2 and noticed I made a s—t load of mistakes. I hope you all can use the commonsense I lack to make out what I meant in some of the sentences. I know, I'm irresponsible. Look out, English 10. Schools about to start, and I'mma headin' your way! )


	4. Simply Irresistible!

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the song Simply Irresistible, or anything else. Once again, if I did, Youko would come out in the middle of a mission to ravage Hiei whether the others looked or not. And you know what? It'd be consensual. Yes. I went there.

A/N: The moment we've all… well, I've been waiting for! The dinner scene! Ok, I've planned this out atleast a little unlike my other chapters where I just strolled along like an idiot. Hiei and Yukina have some new threads. I'm gunna draw them too so check out my MSN group if you want to see how they look. Since. You know. I suck at descriptions. I'll be like ' there were pretty ribbons in different directions, and Godzilla came out and he was like, don't go there' Yeah… about that… Any who, enjoy. I'm still looking forward to my first anti-yaoi flame. Bring it on! Also, as for Yukina and Hiei's clothes, since the anime was made around the 80s/90s that's the type of clothes they're going to have. I'm not a huge expert on those times so forgive my ignorance o.0 In fact, I'm not a huge expert on clothing period, so… just imagine what would look hottest on them both. With clothes on, I mean.

Reviewer shout outs (sorry if I misspelled anyone's name!):

LoversPastForgotten- Kususu, don't worry! I didn't do anything of the sort! I did think about it though, heh. It's a good thing Keiko went with them, ne? Otherwise, he probably would have been in pimp clothes. And poor Yukina! Thank you very much, I'm glad someone likes my story!

Dimonyo-anghel- Boy will he ever need that luck! In the next chapter you'll see why. Kususu. Thank you very much for the review! ( Weird friends, indeed )

Chikopix- Wai! You really think so? I'm so happy! Really, I think I should have rated this Romance/General since its not near what I would consider funny. But don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing this very much and will finish it ASAP! I'm hoping to have no more than 10 chapters since I don't want to over-do it. But like I always say, who knows?

Cacao Me- Thank you very much! Kususu, you don't know what a pimp is, ne? Honestly, I don't know why –I- do, but while I was writing this I couldn't help but think 'Pimp!' I'd define it, but I'd rather not go into detail. Fufufufu. Thanks much for the review!

3:37 PM

Meiou High School Gate

Monday

**Simply Irresistible!**

Kurama's POV

Left, right, left, right.

Its pathetic when you're so excited you're tripping over yourself and have to recite which leg goes in front of the other before you hurt yourself. Yeah, thanks for the support. Most everyone is already out of the school building by now. The beige halls of Meiou high are so much more peaceful like this. I'd stay if it weren't for the fact I'm about to have dinner with Hiei.

…That, or have Hiei for dinner.

Yes. I went there.

As I recall, Hiei and Yukina were going to meet me at the front gate. I walked over to the large, steel gate. It was opened still, of course. And it will be for a few more hours. I'd know, I sometimes would stay after school even after they were locked. Though, no one knew that or they'd think I lived here.

Putting one of my hands in my uniform pocket as the other clung to a few of my texts and notebooks, I peered around the leafless schoolyard. Sometimes I truly detest Tokyo. Quite the industrial city, with a price of course. Though there are many parks here, they are still quite sparse. The environmental issues here are none better than in the makai, if not worse.

Pulling myself out of such depressing thoughts, I leaned against the brick wall that held the gate upright. It was a short wall, really, just acting as a sort of fence or barrier around the school. In the makai, that'd easily be replaced with a moat of your enemy's blood.

Depressing thoughts again…

I sighed, surely seeing Hiei would get me into a happier mood. I missed the little spitfire all day. I wonder what hes been up to?

"Kurama-san." Came an elegant voice ahead.

I looked up to find the source to be none other than Yukina-chan. And where theres Yukina, theres bound to be Hiei.

I smiled my 'sparkling smile' and pushed myself off the wall to walk over and greet her more properly.

"Good evening, Yukina-chan. Eto… demo, where's Hiei?" I questioned with a slight bow.

"Hes coming, he said he had to take care of something first. Well…?" she asked slowly, putting emphasis on well. She took a step back and stood up proudly.

I shook my head to look at her. Well? What do you mean… Oh! I smiled warmly once again and nodded my approval.

"You look absolutely stunning, Yukina-chan. Looks like someone's went shopping with Keiko-chan, ne?"

She giggled as I examined her. She really did look beautiful this evening. She wore a short-sleeved t-shirt that was a pale sky blue, just long enough to touch the ankle long dark blue denim skirt hanging slightly from her hips. To finish it off, she wore plain white slip on shoes. There wasn't anything fancy about the outfit, which is precisely why she looked so stunning. Anything fancy would clash with her innocent look. Blue was definitely her color. Her sea green hair was still tied back with that red, spiky hair band. She looked even more human, now.

I shifted my gaze back to her eyes. She looked very happy that I approved.

"If you think this is wonderful, wait till you see Hiei-san." She giggled, relaxing again.

As if being summoned, Hiei leapt down from the wall. How or why he got there, I still don't know.

"Hiei!" I sighed aloud, dreamily. Good going, Kurama. Swoon him. He loves the attention. Stop being such an idiot!

He arched a brow while Yukina giggled.

"Hes really happy to see you, Hiei-san. So, Kurama-san? What do you think?"

I was so busy… thinking, I didn't notice Hiei's attire. I took a step back to examine him more carefully. Raising a hand to my chin, I looked him up and down. Resisting the urge to lick my lips.

The formerly black clad figure was now a human-clothed clad figure. He wore what seemed to be a clingy white tank top under a light, brown jacked that seemed to be a few sizes too big. It tucked into belted black jeans that were rolled up at the ends, probably so as not to drag on the floor. The only part of his attire that was 'original' was the black boots he wore everyday.

I shifted my gaze back up slowly, taking in ever stitch and detail of him. When I reached the top of his shirt, I noticed the hiruseki wasn't there. Must be in his pocket or something. Also, I didn't notice until he folded his arms that he was wearing a black, fingerless glove on his right hand. To cover up the bandages, no doubt. All in all he looked great. I admit, I sort of prefer him in black, it was definitely his color.

"Tell me when you've wiped off your drool so we can go, Kurama. I want to spend no more time than I must."

Drool…

I mean, what?

"What?"

The gallant figure I was observing snarled and turned to walk the other way. Yukina hastily glanced at me then scurried to join him after clarifying what he meant, "He means, Kurama-san, you're drooling a little."

I brushed my fingertips on my chin. Sure enough, I was drooling. I hastily wiped it off with my sleeve and jogged to catch up with the koorime twins.

"Sorry."

Smiling down at the little demon, I was about to add a compliment until he put in his own two cents.

"Shut up. I wouldn't even be wearing this if Yusuke hadn't taken my other clothes."

Ok, I know that didn't sound half as ecchi as he made it out to be, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Yusuke had his clothes! Maybe I could get them from him if I asked real nicely…

"I think you look nice, Hiei-san" Yukina chirped happily. She looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "You look real 'pimp'."

I, however, was taken by surprise at the bold comment and face vaulted right into the concrete.

"Hn, guess we know how he feels." Hiei added, keeping his pace as he walked passed my head. Not without missing my hand that is.

"Kurama-san, are you alright?" Yukina busily made her way to me and helped me up. I shook my head but sighed a 'Yes' anyway.

"I'm fine! D-don't worry about me. Lets go now, don't want to keep my mother waiting!" I laughed nervously as we hurried to catch up with the irate fire demon up ahead.

I'm going to kill Yusuke.

I readjusted the books under my arm so it was a little more comfortable. The walk towards my house was very silent. I looked around as we walked, it was rather busy at this time of the day. Everyone was just getting off of work or school so we stood rather close to each other as we exited the school grounds.

It didn't seem to bother Yukina much, seeing as how she's such an understanding person. Hiei, however… Saa…

"Kisama…" said jaganshi growled.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, theres nothing I can do. We're almost towards the housing district, though. There shouldn't be many people there, if any out at all." I tried to reassure him, but he didn't seem to care much of anything I said.

I noticed that he glanced up out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't going to leave me here was he! Thinking fast, or acting fast that is. I didn't really think at all, I clung to his arm and pulled him close. He'll probably have to push around a lot less if he's closer… That's logical… right?

"Teme! What the hell are you doing!" he tensed immediately on contact. Someone in their right mind would let go once they felt how hot he was getting. I, however, wasn't one of those people at the time. In fact, I did the opposite. I held onto him more and decided to share my logic.

"If you're closer to me, Hiei, you'll be easier to notice. That way, people won't bump into you as much." I stated. Hiei, unfortunately, didn't agree and started to thrash about. He opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the koorime on the other side of me.

"I think it makes perfect sense, Hiei-san." she giggled lightly. Said fire demon blushed and turned to look the other way with no more than a 'hn' followed by incoherent mumbling.

I turned my own slightly red face towards the ice maiden and smiled my thanks timidly. She nodded and we continued our walk.

Must… resist… temptation…

Urge to snuggle… rising…

I shook my head a few times. I need to stop thinking like that! If I go too fast, he'll think I didn't really care about him, as if all I'd want is a one-night stand. That wasn't true! Right? Right. How can I show him that I care…?

"By the way, I think you look really good today, Hiei."

Way to go.

"What the hell are you saying, now?" he grumbled. Was that a hint of embarrassment I heard?

No. Must… not tease.

"What's wrong, Hiei? Embarrassed? I was just telling you how adorable you look in human clothes."

No, stop it. Bad Youko, bad!

"Bastard! Shut up!" I held tighter as he started to pull away. I needed to stop teasing! But hes so cute…

Tugging once to yank him closer, I looked down to apologize, "Sorry, Hiei. Its just that you're simply irresistible."

I think I struck a nerve.

"Kurama…" he growled and I laughed nervously.

"Oh, Kurama-san!" Yukina intervened quickly, "Isn't that your housing district?" she suggested. I looked up from the angry demon I was clung to and peered ahead.

"Yes, it is. Well lets get going! I bet my mother is starting on dinner now, I should be there to help. I'm sure she'll be happy to know we have guests!" I practically chirped as I quickened the pace, dragging an irritated Hiei along with me. Yukina giggled as she kept up.

I can see the plan being formulated now. We'll have dinner. Stay around my room to hang out. Then we'll take Yukina back to Genkai's. Then… I'll tell him. Yes, I'll tell him I want to mate.

And that I love him, of course.

As we approached the house I found myself humming an American song in my head. Wonder why…

A/N: Alrighty! End of chapter 4! I know, I know. I promised funny. I promised a dinner scene. I promised a whole lot of s—t. But theres one difference between my brother and myself. I hate keeping my promises. –evil Toguro laugh- Yeah… about that… In any case! Now I have no reason to procrastinate! They're at the house now and MUST meet Shiori, Hatanaka-san and Shuichi-kun. And for those who don't know what that last line means in the story, the American song is Simply Irresistible! Fufufufu…


	5. Meet the Parents

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else. If I did, I'm pretty sure I'd still be sitting in front of a computer 24/7 reading doujinshi on Kurama and Hiei having sex and getting married. Yes. I went there.

A/N: Ok, NOW is the part where everyone meets each other. I put up illustrations for the last chapter and this one on my Photo Bucket site. The links are in my profile. Don't laugh. They suck. I know that already. I flippin' drew 'em! In any case, I'm not sure whether to make this in a Normal POV, or someone else's. So… if you're wonder; WTF IS TAKING YOU SO LONG. The answer is; …stop yelling at me T-T And, I'm trying out new POVs. Sorry, yes, I know. I suck. In any case… ON WITH THE SHOW… err… story!

Reviewer shout outs (sorry if I misspelled anyone's name!):

Kikira-san: I'm so sorry for the confusion! In the first chapter, Shiori found it on his desk. Then she put it inside of the drawer, but when she looked again, it was gone. What I meant to imply was that Hiei took it back when she left and Kurama was still asleep. Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you liked the outfits. While I was writing it I thought I sounded so tacky because it's not really in today's fashions, but I liked it and I'm glad you did too!

AkaKitsuneOningyou- Screw you! XD Lol, thank you very much, slave, for beta reading everything. Yes. I went there. I called you slave again… Baby brother. (I mean, err, older sister! Please, feed me oO)

Shiorifoxiesmom- Kususu, thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you think it's cute. I'm trying very hard to make this funny, but it seems the only funny chapter will be chapter 6 since I decided to make this one a Meet the Parents chapter where I introduce the Minamino/Hatanaka family.

Iggy - illmatiq shorty- Huzzah, I love the naughty Kurama! 'v' In fact, he gets pretty bad in the flashback later this chapter, too. In more ways than ecchi, too! Thanks very much for the review! You've fueled my need for a perverted Kurama! Fufufufu….

3:52 PM

Minamino/Hatanaka Residence

Monday

Meet the Parents 

Normal POV

The two twins waited as Kurama shuffled around his pocket for his key. Pulling out a key chain, the Youko then started to shift around the different keys for the one to open the door. This process didn't bode well for one of the twins. Guess who…

"Ch! Humans always have to make things so complicated…" Hiei grumbled as Kurama began to unlock the door with the recovered house key.

"What you find complicated, we find convenient, Hiei." The Youko stated, breathing deeply before opening the door and stepping in. '_Time to meet the parents…_' He moved aside so the koorime twins could come in as well, and gestured for them to do as he did by taking off their shoes. Shutting the door lightly, he called out, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" chanted what sounded like 3 voices from the kitchen. This made Hiei flinch. _'I should go now. The fox wouldn't dare do anything to Yukina in front of his 'precious' mother.'_

Before Hiei could move to put his boots on, however, he and Yukina were ushered into the living room by none other than Kurama himself.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to help my mother." He offered warmly. Before either could protest, said mother came out.

"Shuichi, dear! How's sashimi and rice for dinner to…night? Who is this pretty girl, you've got, Shuichi? Oh, and that little boy is absolutely adorable! I didn't know we'd be having guests tonight." Shiori said, practically gliding her way over.

"Yes, I'm sorry, mother. I just invited them this morning when I ran into them. This is Yukina and Hiei." He replied, gesturing to them as they were referred.

Shiori smiled towards the two on the couch and sat in the recliner in front of them. The living room was quite a spacious one. A couch and loveseat bordered the window, an entertainment system in front of said couch, and a recliner on the opposite side of the loveseat. A coffee table was placed in the middle. Shiori sat up straight and peered at the guests. Smile in tact she decided some light conversation was in order.

"So, how old are you, Yukina-chan?" she asked politely.

Yukina exchanged glances with Hiei and Kurama both. What should she say? SHE didn't even know how old she was. She couldn't be more than a hundred, right? Right. How long did humans live again? She gave a pleading look towards Kurama, which he recognized right away.

"Y-Yukina-chan goes to my school, mother. She's 16, I believe, right, Yukina-chan?" he interjected, nodding approval to the bewildered Koorime.

"H-hai. 16!" she chirped positively. _'16? That's so young…'_

Shiori was a tad confused at the silent conversation the three just had, but brushed it aside as she had other questions to ask. "16, that's lovely. Such a young lady. So, you go to school with Shuichi?"

"Shuichi?" Yukina asked, looking towards the fox demon once again. Said demon quickly pointed to himself, but before anyone else spoke, Hiei intervened.

"Shuichi Minamino. Hn. Its his REAL name." he spat, somewhat disgusted. He had resisted the urge to say 'human name,' but thought it better not to give the woman in front of them any more reason to be suspicious.

Kurama visibly winced at the emphasis of 'real'. He had thought Hiei had gotten over him being human by now. Apparently not.

"Real name?" Shiori questioned, "Do you call him something else?"

"Yes, Minamino-san. We call him Kurama." She replied, smiling timidly.

"I-it's a nickname, mother. Only close friends call me it. Especially of late since your marriage." Kurama quickly added.

"Oh…" she sighed, pondering on her son's nickname. "Well, it's a very nice nickname, dear." Shiori shifted slightly in her seat before continuing. "Well then, how about you? You look like a very nice little boy, are you her younger brother?"

Hiei stiffened at the comment. _'Damn this woman! She's too bold! Little boy! Who the hell does she think she is!'_

Yukina noticed this and turned towards Hiei. As much as she would love to consider Hiei her brother, younger or older, she knew he was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Saa, Minamino-san. Do we really look related? I don't think so. This I another of Kurama-san's friends, Hiei-san." She spoke, gesturing towards the tense fire demon. "I guess I can understand, though" she added, "Our eyes are very much alike."

At first, Shiori was going to protest. Their eyes were definitely a different shape from each other's. But that was when she noticed the color. "Y-your eyes. They're red!" she gasped. They were a beautiful crimson red. That couldn't possible be natural, though, right?

Yukina gave Kurama a 'did I say something wrong?' look. He merely shook his head and sat down on the loveseat. This was going to be an interesting conversation. Just as he sat, however, the kitchen door squeaked open and everyone but Shiori averted their gaze in its direction.

"Hey, mom. Are we still making sashimi?" a little boy asked, waltzing towards his mother. He noticed where her gaze still lingered. Turning towards the twins he abruptly changed the subject, "Who're these people?" he asked none to politely.

"These are my friends from school, Hiei and Yukina." Kurama hastily explained. Turning to his mother, he asked, "Yes, mother, shouldn't we be cooking? Hiei, Yukina, do you mind sashimi?" he offered, knowing well that they probably didn't even know what sashimi was.

Yukina's head snapped up in Kurama's direction upon hearing her name, she was so lost in what to say about her eyes after the little boy came in, she wasn't really paying attention. She was so confused now. Humans don't have red eyes? What's sashimi? Who's this little boy?

"S-sure, whatever is good with you, Kurama-san." She replied.

Kurama's gaze shifted towards and irritated and bored Hiei who merely glared his best 'I'm going to kill you when Yukina's not looking' glare. Kurama shrugged it off and asked again.

"How about you, Hiei? Do you like sashimi?" expecting a 'hn', Kurama winced at the upcoming retort.

"I'm leaving."

"B-but Hiei! You can't leave!" Kurama pleaded, everyone was now looking at the two demons; Shiori, Shuichi-Kun, and Yukina.

"I'm under no obligation of yours, Kurama." He spat, turning his head towards Yukina. "Are you staying? If not, I'll bring you to the temple." He stood in front of the couch, waiting for an answer.

Yukina bit her lip. _'I want to spend more time with my onii-san! I don't understand why he hates it here so much. Kurama-san's mother seems like a nice woman, though a little nosy. Besides, Kurama-san seems to really like onii-san. I need to figure a way to make him stay…'_

"Please stay, Hiei-san. It makes me sad seeing you so upset." She pleaded, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

It was… the look.

Hiei's eyes softened at the sight of his sister so sad. And it was HIS fault. '_I wish she didn't care so damn much about others. Especially ME.'_

Hiei knew he couldn't fight 'the look.' He sighed irritably and focused once again on his sister.

"As you wish." He stated simply and slowly sat back down next to her. He closed his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Everyone but Yukina stared at the display of affection. Each with different thoughts running in their heads.

'_Oh, Hiei! You should just tell her! I bet she already knows, what with how much you care.'_

'_What a strange bunch they are. They say they're not related, but they don't act like mere friends. Teenagers. How fickle.'_

'_Big brother sure has weird friends. That guy sounds like he's 20! But he looks 10… And that lady. She's really pretty, but onii-san is still staring at that scary guy like He's dinner…'_

The little thought parade was over when the kitchen door once again swung open to reveal a lonely Hatanaka-san.

"Where did everyone go? Are we going to cook or not?" he demanded, strolling into the living room to see the party he wasn't invited to.

It was at this time Yukina started to observe the Minamino/Hatanaka family. Shiori, the mother, was a very kind looking woman. Framing her seemingly gray eyes, was long black hair pulled up into a bun, and an elegant but frail figure. Her face was showing few signs of aging, but they were there. She was wearing a plain, beige housedress with a pink apron clad on top.

Hatanaka-san, the stepfather, was a tall man. He looked fit for his age. His head was clad in fading brown hair with a few stray gray ones. The man's narrow brown eyes were framed in glasses. His stern face showed more signs of aging than Shiori-san's did. She guessed he was older. The man wore a simple outfit as well. A white polo shirt tucked into brown slacks.

The last was Shuichi-kun, the little boy. He was a younger spit image of his father. The boy had short brown hair, and large brown eyes. Clad in simple outfit of denim overalls and a red t-shirt, the boy seemed highly energetic and no older than 12.

Shiori was the first to break the silence. Standing up she turned to smile at her husband, "I'm sorry, dear, I was so caught up in meeting Shuichi's friends I forgot all about dinner! It seems we'll be making more than we thought tonight. Not that that's a bad thing! Its about time Shuichi brought over some friends, don't you think?" She chirped happily, trying to pull everyone out of the tense mood.

"Mother," Kurama started, "would you mind if I introduced my friends later? I'd like to show them something in my room."

Shiori smiled and nodded to her son, "Of course! Please, make yourselves at home, Yukina-chan. Hiei-san." She nodded once more and makes her way into the kitchen, followed by Hatanaka-san and Shuichi-kun. The last of the three paused a second though.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Hiei-kun," Shuichi-kun started, "I think my brother likes you!" he chuckled as he ran out of the room. Leaving a very embarrassed Kurama in the living room.

Blushing a fierce red, Kurama's face blended in quite well with his hair. This didn't go unnoticed by the koorime twins of course. Yukina giggled and Hiei cocked his head to the side, expecting an explanation.

"Err…" was the intelligent elaboration.

Hiei merely snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Kurama-san, were you not going to show us to your room?" Yukina asked, still giggling slightly.

Kurama nodded quickly and made his way to the staircase. "Follow me, please" he managed to choke out. _'Shuichi-kun's quite a perceptive human… I'll have to be more careful… Around him atleast… I can still think about Hiei! Yeah, right. I can! I can still think about his cocky attitude, his insults, his fiery red eyes… his sexy voice… his hard, lean chest… his…'_

"Kurama-san, you're bleeding." Yukina exclaimed, raising a hand to help, but said sukebe quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Hot?" he blurted.

Yukina stared, bewildered for a second before trying to offer assistance again, "Kurama-san. I said you were bleeding. What happened? You were just standing there and it… just started!" she cried, obviously concerned for her friend.

"Hn, the same thing happened last night. He said 'it's a HUMAN thing'. Ch!"

Said 'human' dug around his pocket for his handkerchief. Not finding one, he remembered why.

Flashback (A/N: Augh! Again!)

Kurama's POV

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.

This is not good. Not good at all. I mean, it IS good because I just got Hiei and Yukina to come over for dinner tonight, but its NOT good because I'm running through the halls of my school, tardy bell already rung, nose bleeding, and handkerchief completely drenched. Every time I stop the nosebleed, even for the slightest second, I start thinking about WHY I'm bleeding in the first place and it starts all over.

Damn you Hiei. Damn your smug, sexy, hot body. Damn you to hell!

…Shit…

I turn sharply around the corner and dashed into the nearest restroom. Thank god no ones in here.

Tossing my books in some unknown direction, rolling up my sleeves, and turning on the tap, I lean over to let any excess blood drip down the sink. I quickly start finding it very difficult to juggle the handkerchief, my hair, and nosebleed. So, I stop. Thinking fast, I first drop the drenched tissue into the now blood-ridden sink. First, I begin to rinse and eventually dry my hands. Next, I toss what few dangling, crimson locks there are over my shoulder, and tuck the always-stray side locks behind my ears. Step two, I look around for where I dropped my books.

Just my luck.

They had slid right under one of the stalls when I had so carelessly tossed them into the abyss. Emitting a low growl, I made my way to the stall, only to find the door difficult to open. Why? Because it's locked.

Wait… what?

Once again, damn you, Hiei!

"E-excuse me?" I ask timidly, knocking on the stall door.

"…" No response.

"I'm sorry, but my books seemed to have slid under the stall," I laughed nervously, "Could you, if you don't mind, please slide them out?"

"…" No response.

Finding the blood, which is still dripping, hard to keep in the palm of my hand, I make my way back to the sink and dump it. I growl as my actions have allowed my two side locks to get in front of my ears again.

So, once again, I rinse and dry my hands, tuck the hair in place, and slowly make head back to the bathroom stall.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"…" No response.

"Ok, I know it's a little embarrassing to have someone knock while you're in the bathroom, but this is kind of important."

"…" No response.

Ok, now I'm pissed.

"Look, kid. The tardy bell's rung, I'm bleeding profusely, and I REALLY need to use my book-tie to hold my hair back while I wash. So if you could kindly stop being such an annoying asshole and give me my books back, I'd REALLY appreciate it!" I growled, letting whatever moron behind the stall know how impatient I'm getting.

"…" No response.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I try to calm down. Ok. I probably shouldn't have done that. I just need to calm down, collect myself, and figure how to fix this problem of mine. Taking a deep breath, I do the first logical thing that comes to mind.

I break the door down.

Kicking it open, I find the perpetrator. A toilet, napkin rack, and my pile of books.

…What the crap.

I let out another growl, holding back the urge to scream obscenities. Of course! That's just my luck! I had to have just spent the last 6 minutes talking to myself. No. Wait. The toilet, I was talking to the toilet.

I impatiently grab my books and storm back to the sink. Taking a quick glance at the mirror, I notice theres no longer any blood running down my face. It is, however, beginning to dry and crust. Not to mention I got a few blotches on my uniform. Once again. Just great.

Sighing, I decide I've stalled enough and repeat my little ministration for the third time. Rinse hands, dry hands, tuck back hair. I take the material holding my books together, a pink ribbon, and tie my hair back. Finally satisfied, I begin to wash my face. The bloods a lot clingier than I thought… Finally having done that, I reach over, grab a few paper towels, and dry off.

There, all better.

Looking into the sink, I notice my handkerchief. Grabbing it and turning the tap back on, I scrub it against its edges in a poor attempt to get the blood off.

Not working.

My brows furrow together in frustration. Grumbling something even I find incoherent, I reach over, get more soap, and turn the cold water to warm. This should help…

Not working.

Well gosh, this is great. I've ruined my favorite handkerchief, I'm going to be atleast 20 minutes late for class, I look like I've been in a street fight, and worst of all its all because of some irate fire demon I shouldn't even be thinking about due to blood loss!

A hot, irate fire demon mind you!

Letting out a sigh, I decide I'm getting nowhere with my scrubbing. Saying goodbye, I toss the handkerchief into the trash, unravel my sleeves, straighten out my uniform, untie my hair, tie my books, and head to the door, all under 30 seconds. Atleast I've done SOMETHING right. Glancing over my shoulder to get one last look at my lost tissue, I stalk out of the bathroom.

End Flashback

Back to Normal POV

"Kurama-san? Are you ok? What should we do?" came Yukina's soft voice.

The once again dazed Youko's head cocked in the direction of the sound. Meeting two pairs of crimson orbs, he was finally pulled back into the present.

"I-I'm fine, Yukina-chan. Hiei's right. It happens to humans all the time. I… I just need to clean up in the bathroom, ok? Please, go ahead to my room. Hiei, you know the way, right?" Kurama asked, already knowing the answer. Waiting until he heard the ever-so-famous 'hn' of approval, the reincarnated fox made his way to the bathroom to clean up his fifth nosebleed in the last twenty-four hours.

A/N: Let us all bow our heads for the loss of Kurama's finest tissue-warrior. O.0 Lol… In any case… I lied! This was supposed to be the ever-so-not-famous dinner scene but I stalled. Yes. I went there. Saa, I'm sorry. Once I think; DINNER SCENE, I come up with something a lot less funny and type that instead! I have a feeling I won't be keeping this under 10 chapters… Saa… This chapter alone is 9 pages! AUGH! Can you believe that? Nine flippin pages of non-funny BS! Gomen, gomen… I'll atleast **start** the dinner scene next chapter. What should I call it? When I first started chapter 4, it was supposed to be the dinner scene and I was going to call it 'Please, don't pass the butter' But I'm not sure. Normally, I make the chapter titles something they say in the story, but uh… I can't think about what I should say! Suggestions for the story are always welcome! In fact, I WANT you to make suggestions since I can't come up with them on my own, haha! Yeah… about that… I hope you're enjoying this story atleast half as much as I am writing it. But that's hoping too much, ne? Kususu, see you next time on Cloud Nine-ball Z! O.0;

PS- If you ever spot any errors, I'm more than glad. Perfection isn't first on my mind, but if I can ever get a chance to get close to it, you damn bet I'll try.


	6. Cat and Mouse

Cloud 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else. Otherwise the wardrobe would change into kinky bondage sets and Youko Kurama would own Hiei as a pet where they would proceed to make hawt secks. Yes. I went there.

A/N: I bet you all didn't expect to see ME almost a year after the last update. Alas, I admit, my interest in YYH has diminished to the title: "Past Fandom" but that doesn't mean I don't like it anymore. It just means that I'm into other things. I will always recognize KxH as my first yaoi/shonen-ai pairing EVER and love it dearly as that. ANYWHO it makes me sound like this is a funeral! Which it is most definitely NOT. I have just informed you where the HELL I've been the passed year.

Although my interest hasn't sparked back into a brilliant flame. I've decided not to me such a lazy ass and atleast TRY to finish this story. The ever-not-so-famous dinner scene is somewhere in the pit of my mind and I can't remember ANYTHING about it that made it seem so funny to me -. -;

ALSO, sorry if this part seems at all like a big turn. I've changed my style a bit over the year not my writing style since I haven't been writing, but my overall style and its gotten a bit more . . . How should I say? . . Pervy? Hehe, but also listening to Gackt right now makes me think FLUFF! FLUFF NOW AUGH! Also, also. This will be a highly experimental chapter to see if I can even get back into the KxH GROOVE. You know? The groovy groove. dances like an idiot Mmm, yeah. Groovy. . . . ;

So . . . Yeah . . . Ugh. Anyway, on with the story!

Reviewer shout outs (too many to list so I'll just toss a few highlights):

Kikira-san: sniffle Agreed. That poor, BRAVE tissue. . . Alls fair in love and war, ne? I totally agree, sometimes I hate reading fics because people make family/friends seem SO . . . I don't know. Unloving? Is that a word? Hateful, maybe. I think that Kurama's family would probably be one of the most understanding in the world and wouldn't give it a second thought if he were gay D: But hell, that's just me, yea? ;;

LoversPastForgotten – Lol, yeah XD Sorry, I didn't update sooner! Thanks so much for the review.

Iggy - illmatiq shorty- LOL yea, that'd probably be a good thing to note xD I was just re-reading my story by chance I don't even know why, I was playing FFIX and decided outta nowhere. YYH story. Must finish. And I realized that he has been bleeding a lot … xDD

4:12 PM

Minamino/Hatanaka Residence

Monday

Cat and Mouse

Normal POV

Three minutes and plenty of cursing later, Kurama looked up at the mirror to inspect himself before taking a deep breath and gliding out of the bathroom to meet up with the koorime twins.

'_Smooth, Kurama. REAL smooth.' _He thought to himself as he shut off the bathroom light quickly. Heading down the upstairs hallway, lit eerily only by the light cast from downstairs.

Kurama had to admit to himself, though. All these nosebleeds were making him quite light-headed_. 'Can't be good for my complexion,_' he thought dryly. His looks were his best features after all. If he didn't have that backing him up, he sure as hell couldn't rely on his charm and wit to woo the hot-blooded fire demon.

Especially not with how the day had been going so far.

His thoughts halted as he stopped in front of his bedroom door. Pausing slightly, he reached for the doorknob until a grunt stopped him.

Hiei and Yukina were talking in his room. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but at the mention of his name, he couldn't help but listen. Leaning over and turning his head slightly to suction an ear to the door, Kurama listened intently.

"Hiei-san… Kurama-san is trying his best to be hospitable to us. Please, Onegai…" Yukina pleaded. Kurama felt his heart drop. This wasn't just Yukina trying to persuade Hiei into something, she was practically begging him.

Hiei snorted a 'hn' before responding. "Hospitable," he seethed. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for acting this way. To Yukina of all people. But he couldn't stand it. "I may not know much of kindness and manners, but this is NOT hospitable. I will admit, Kurama has undoubtedly tried, but it felt more like an interrogation than a dinner reception if you ask me…" he trailed off as if in thought.

Kurama thought to himself as they continued a little into their conversation. He knew Hiei hated being asked questions, even slightly personal ones. But this was a little over the edge, even for Hiei. The redhead tried to think of any reason Hiei would be this irritated…

"Don't you like Kurama-kun, though, Hiei-san?" Yukina's gentle voice sounded more like a siren in Kurama's brain. This was it. He was going to finally find out how Hiei felt. The fire demon couldn't lie to his beloved sister…could he?

"No."

Kurama had to stop himself from crashing into the door and tumbling into the room that instant. Hiei didn't like him. Even just a little?

"Not even just a little…?" Yukina persisted.

"…No."

'_It…It can't be… Hiei…doesn't like me? Even just a little?_' the fox demon thought. Trying to sort out his emotions. Should he be sad? Mortified? Angry? Understanding? He couldn't force Hiei to love him, but he thought he atleast…

"…Do you?" Hiei's stern voice interrupted. Kurama wasn't sure where he was going with this. Hiei knew damn well he didn't have any intentions towards his sister. He was almost positive, even, that Hiei knew Kurama was dropping hints like bombs on his heels that he was in love with the little spitfire.

Yukina blushed so hard Kurama could swear he could hear the blood rushing to her cheeks. "H-Hiei-san! Of course not. Kurama-kun is certainly handsome but I…I don't like him…Like that. You know that, don't you?"

Kurama had heard all he had so far. Neither of them liked him romantically. He'd have to fix that. With Hiei atleast. He cringed at the thought of having Yukina swooning over him. It just didn't fit her, or him.

Standing up straight, Kurama pushed the door open lightly, plastering a sickeningly charming and fake smile on his face. Hiei had his mouth open so as to say something, but shut it upon the intrusion.

"Ch'. Took you long enough, fox." Hiei grunted, turning away to look out the window. He was currently perched on the windowsill while Yukina was sitting on the bed facing him, but looking at Kurama now.

"Okaeri, Kurama-kun." She smiled weakly, trying not to seem too suspicious. Kurama knew better, though.

"Thank you, Yukina-chan. Hiei." He smiled warmly at their welcomes, even if one of them was not-so-sincere.

"So what did you want to show us, Kurama-kun…?" the koorime asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurama inquired politely.

"You told the ningen woman you wanted to show us something…?" Hiei asked. Trying, but failing, to hide his curiosity as well.

Kurama's heart melted. Even if Hiei didn't like him. He could sure as hell try to teach him to. But to the matter at hand. He was right, that was his excuse, wasn't it?

"Umm…Uh…Er…"

"If it was just an excuse to deter us from your mother, we understand, Kurama-kun." Yukina chirped happily, brightening the mood a little, although causing the tallest of the three to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah…I'm sorry. My mother can be quite a persistent woman sometimes. She's so interested in my social life. She'd probably be pleased if I just went out with that ditz, Mina." He grumbled out the last sentence, remembering the bane of his existence at school.

Hiei couldn't help but allow his ears to perk and glance over at the two conversing. Yukina noticed this and grinned slightly. She knew Hiei was lying.

"Mina? That's a lovely name…Who is she?" the young girl asked gingerly, looking up at Kurama with a glint in her eyes.

Kurama was a bit startled to look down at a mischievous Yukina. He hadn't seen this side of the girl very often, but when it came out…He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Just this girl at school…She sort of stalks me, its kind of creepy, really. Not flattering at…" he allowed himself to peer passed Yukina smoothly to chance a look at Hiei. He appeared to be looking out the window, but his ears were perked and his reflection gave way that he was definitely looking at him. He averted his attention back to Yukina expertly and allowed himself a small smile.

"…all. But now that I think about it," he started again, "She is quite a looker. Long orange hair, cerulean eyes, and not a bad figure, really…" he finished. Looking just as playfully evil as Yukina did at the moment after hearing the description. She knew where this was going too.

'_Oh my, its absolutely horrid to do this to onii-san_!' she mentally giggled. '_But its so fun. Kurama-kun picked up quite easily. If onii-san gives the reaction I think he will then I'll know for sure…'_

"Oh, wow." The crimson eyed girl gasped. "She sounds absolutely stunning, Kurama-kun! Why, did you invite her to dinner as well?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not." Kurama feigned regret, not at all missing Hiei shift uncomfortably throughout their conversation. "I didn't want to intrude on our own plans. After all, this an opportunity for me to be around you guys. I couldn't possibly dream of ruining it by ogling some girl in your company."

If they could, the two of them would have burst out into a fit of laughter. Hiei looked VERY annoyed at the moment. Shifting around and uncrossing his arms every so often to smooth back his hair. Sure, they were being cruel, but he deserved it. Sort of. If they weren't so busy enjoying themselves, they would have caught the smirk that touched Hiei's lips briefly. Concocting a plan of his own, no doubt…

"I believe I know who you're talking about," Hiei's smooth voice cut in. "The ningen girl who squeals and bounces around a lot. Wears a blue bow, I believe?" he tried not to let the acid drip from his mouth to make it seem more convincing.

Kurama nearly choked on his mental laughter. Hiei had seen her! He glanced nervously at Hiei then Yukina who looked equally shocked.

"Y-yes. That'd be her, have you…?"

"I agree. She's very beautiful." He cut in before the fox could finish. The look on Kurama's face was well worth falsely complimenting a NINGEN woman. He gaped at Hiei. Trying to form words, but only managing to look like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth.

Yukina put a hand to her mouth in surprise as well. Was Hiei serious? Or was he making fun of her? She couldn't tell. '_Nii-san…?_'

"Something wrong, fox?" Hiei cocked his head to the side as he turned in their direction.

Kurama composed himself coolly. Not about to give up. Hiei couldn't phase him. Not today. No sir-ee.

"Of course not, Hiei. I'm just surprised. I didn't think we had the same taste in women." He replied curtly. "Alas, I must admit. I'm really not interested in her. I just wanted to see your reaction." Kurama smiled his 'dazzling smile' at Hiei. Earning him a shocked face, and 'hn' as he turned back, gazing out the window.

'_Oh, Hiei. Hiei, Hiei, Hiei._' Kurama cooed in his mind. He couldn't turn down a play of cat and mouse.

Yukina just sat there trying to figure out what was going on. Kurama and her were teasing Hiei. Hiei teased back? Then Kurama confessed. And now…?

"Hn. And why the hell would you want to see my reaction? Is there something you find amusing, _Kurama_?" the spiky-haired boy inquired. Looking over his shoulder briefly to see Kurama looking composed and rather smug compared to how he looked earlier.

"Oh, I don't know, _Hiei_." He began, dragging his stray desk chair over to sit in front of the window sill and bed, forming a triangle with the other two. He spun the chair around to sit on it backwards, folding his arms on the back of the chair and laying his head curtly on his hands. Gazing up at the irritated boy, he realized how cute Hiei looked just now. He was too busy brooding to realize Hiei was still as hot as ever.

"Just…Curious, I suppose." He shrugged faintly.

"Hmph. How does it go? 'Curiosity killed the cat' you say?" Hiei quoted knowingly, looking down on Kurama from his perch. Kurama looked up at Hiei as well, both of them standing their ground. Yukina was stuck in the middle. Still trying to figure out if they were insulting each other, flirting, fighting, or what!

"Dinner" chimed a voice from downstairs. Everyone's eyes lingered towards the door.

"W-well. I guess dinners done. Lets go, Kurama-kun. Hiei-san" She piped, not about to let the vibes in the room get her down. She hopped off the bed and ran as best as she could in a long skirt towards the door.

Looking back, she smiley a genuinely warm smile that knocked Hiei out of his defensive trance. "Hiei-san?" she cooed sisterly.

"Of course." He mumbled courteously. Well, as courteously as Hiei could, and walked over to her slowly. Followed closely by Kurama.

'_Things are going to get interesting'_ they all thought at once.

A/N: Bwah hahaha! Finally done. Going through this its like I was having mood swings or something. Just another way to let you know that I was trying very hard to get back into the funny-not-so-angsty groove. It probably has to do with all the angsty shyt I've been reading lately. Anyway, I have to be honest. Writing this hasn't exactly got me bouncing off the walls thinking OMG, OMG I FORGOT HOW MUCH FUN THIS WAS. Not at all. Its highly experimental. I might not even continue after this. I want to, but its very, VERY hard to make humour. I was so close to tossing in crack monkies just to lighten the mood. Oh well, call this my wild card. I get to be angsty for atleast one chapter 0

Anyhow, reviews are my life-force. Please review. If you don't, I'll have you know I cry myself to sleep at night. Not really, but if it helps you to take pity on me and review, it was worth a shot.


End file.
